Wind and Words
by Ro Nordmann
Summary: "Some old wounds never truly heal, and bleed again at the slightest word."
1. Chapter 1

_Just one more day_.

Brienne kept saying it to herself. One more day of riding this poor old mare, she would get to her destination. Her hands were blistered, her whole body ached, but she had to keep riding until she found the right place to rest for the day.

Her eyes closed on their own, yet she forced them open. It would not do, if she fell asleep. Another life depended on her, for its mere survival. It was in these moments, when Brienne questioned her sanity. She should have stayed with the old crone, at least with her, she had a few moments' rest. Nothing good would come of these ruminating thoughts.

An oath had been made.

The war was still around, just as likely that the Longest Night would simply swallow it whole in few week's time. She had heard the rumors and the warnings. It is not safe to wander the streets of Westeros. _Winter is Coming_. Her placating words to the old woman, had been, she was set to the Westernlands, to visit the Lord of Casterly Rock. Her excuse had surely been, Brienne of Tarth, formerly of the Kingsguard of King Renly, later sworn to the late Lady Catelyn Stark, was pledging herself to House Lannister, as a loyal subject. The woman raised her eyebrows, shook her head, and continued stirring the meager vegetables in hot water.

Brienne knew she hadn't fooled her, after all she wasn't much of a deceiver. Her lack of intelligence and wit, had gotten here.

Not a lady.

Not a knight.

Not a maid.

The side to side swagger of her ride caused her to nod off. She could almost feel Pod riding beside her, keeping quiet, eyes looking at all sides. Ser Hyle would be grunting and complaining, wanting to find some inn they could rest the night, away from the hard winds and hard ground. And Jaime… He would be on her left side, without taking a breath berating her, for her choices, her willingness to die for her oaths and for him.

Ser Jaime was long gone, restored as a white cloak, rightfully serving as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. There was no goodbye between them. Her duty had been complete. She had returned him to his family, as her oath had demanded of her. In return, he had given her a sword.

Oathkeeper.

Her hand touched the pommel, feeling the lion's head. Maybe the old woman had believed her lies, with a weapon like this hanging from her belt. It had saved her life a couple of times, yet if felt heavy, like a burden she wanted to give to another. Even now, after months of not seeing each other, she felt this string pulling her, demanding she find her other half. But it was for naught, for he had his other half, one perfectly beautiful and the one of worthy of his love.

And she was there, seeing their reunion. Brienne saw how his eyes light up and searched for _her_. Cersei Lannister was everything she would never be. Her golden hair tumbled down her back, as her gown sported Lannister colors of red and gold. No words were needed between the twins, as their eyes spoke of souls intermingled.

Brienne was superfluous, another piece of furniture in the room. She had always known love and marriage was for other women. The Maiden had forgotten to gift her with a pinch of beauty and grace. To be sure, the Warrior had taken pity on her, and gave her strength like no other woman had ever possessed, giving her a true purpose. And she had gotten so close… but that shadow and her king's death had been the catalyst of her downward spiral.

Not a lady.

Not a knight.

Not a maid.

It pained her to think how she had shamed her father. In hindsight, Brienne should have acquiesced to her father's wishes and married one of her betrothed. Even Ser Hyle Hunt would have been a fitting choice. Her father would be holding his grandchildren, feeling blessed and at ease that his only surfing daughter was married and protected… But Brienne of Tarth didn't need saving from any man, for she could wield a sword better than most, and kill just as swiftly. Her birth was a curse on her House, it had to be, and she feared she would never return to its sapphire waters again.

The cracking of a branch alerted her that she wasn't alone in these woods. Her hand close to her weapon, her eyes scanning any movement, until she saw it was only some animal scavenging for food. Taking a deep breath, Brienne set the pace slower, knowing she had to rest. It was useless to keep going any further. Tomorrow, she would arrive at Lannisport. After that, she hoped for an audience with the Lord of Casterly Rock. She would say her piece, leave the past behind, and complete her quest, even if the cost was her own life.


	2. Chapter 2

The breeze coming in was getting colder. Not even the roaring fire beside him could keep him warm enough. He was staring at the sea, seeing the waves crash against the rock. It was the wrong sea, the wrong color, the wrong place. Jaime was sure she was married now. Married to that insufferable man, a simple hedge knight, who had placed a bet on her maidenhead, someone who didn't deserve her. It was the only explanation for her sudden disappearance, her continued absence from his life.

Like a craven he stayed away, not inquiring about her to anyone. No word came, as well. No raven with news, all he knew was that Tarth had been protected from the war, only susceptible to sporadic attacks plundering vandals. He could see his wench fighting off, killing them single-handedly, her father proud watching from above. Her eyes would shine in the sunlight, clearer than Tarth's waters, and her freckles more prominent than ever.

The crackling of the fire brought him back to that night… when her eyes had been bright just for him, and the taste of her skin was the only thing keeping him alive. It had been wrong, yet Jaime couldn't regret a single thing that happened between them. It didn't matter if anyone saw or heard. She had truly been free in his arms, with no qualms about him.

No oaths.

No swords.

No words.

It was before every aspect of his life scattered to the Seven Hells. He had broken so many vows, that it didn't matter he was breaking in light of everything. A son was dead, another rose as king. His father was dead, and a Lannister heir was needed. And Cersei… his sweet sister had her wine and her assortment of knights to amuse herself with. His brother was gone, as a fugitive hiding in the Free Cities. As for Sansa Stark, Brienne had come to the conclusion she was in the Vale, hiding in her aunt's realm, with Littlefinger. Her sister had been spotted with the Hound, in route for the Vale, so it was possible, both Stark children could be reunited once more.

Another oath on hold.

_Her moans had been spurned him on, as his hand touched her meager breasts. Her nipples begged for his tongue, as he laved them with attention. Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him closer, while her legs willing spread for him, pulling him closer. The scent of her skin was so familiar and yet different. He only had known one woman, one pair of breast, rosy plump lips, and green eyes… sapphire gems stared back at him, searching for something within his own green ones. It was clear, the Maid of Tarth loved the Kingslayer, a man unworthy, a disgraced knight, sentenced to pay for his sins with his life. In her eyes he found forgiveness, not the gaze of the past that had found him guilty and unredeemable. And as he suckled her breast, those blue orbs darkened with lust, so much, Jaime felt like drowning in their depths._

_Jaime Lannister had never own anything, not really. He had forfeit his birthright, for the cunt of his sister… the war for Cersei's cunt. He found no glory, disgraced his name, brought shame upon himself and his illegitimate offspring, begot by his own flesh and blood. And yet he found himself again… in another wet cunt of coarse wheat colored hair, with the taste of honey and innocence._

_His strong woman knight was completely vulnerable beneath him, to bind and shackle, but all he wanted was her surrender that became a balm to his soul, capable of healing the open sores, and kissing his deformity, inside and out._

_He was no green squire, but he spilled himself too soon for his liking. His wench simply smiled at him, caressing his bruised face, brushing her lips against his ever-growing beard. His lips found their home between her thighs, drinking in her womanly essence, reminding him his cruel japes. True to his word, he had in fact proven to her how a woman she really was, giving her pleasure she had never known._

_It would never be enough._

:::

"Jaime? Jaime? I-I will leave you be…"

Jaime woke startled. His breathing labored, skin flushed, accompanied by an aroused body. He used his remaining hand to rub his face, in a failed attempt to clear his head of his memories.

"What is it, brother?"

Tyrion went to nearest wine decanter, and imbibed two drinks one after the other. Finally, his mismatched eyes stared into his own.

"What is wrong? Is it news from King's Landing? What is that wretched Targaryen wanting now?"

Tyrion cleared his throat and shook his head disapprovingly.

"You will never learn, dear brother. Mind your tongue, or you will lose another important part of your body. Remember Daenerys Targaryen is our Queen, who found in her heart to pardon you, and return to you your birthright. Yes, I know it comes with a price, but your children are alive. Our sister is gone, but it had to be done this way, Jaime. You need to stop mourning for her-"

Jaime stood and was about to storm out of the room. Tyrion stopped his departure with his next words.

"Another troubles you then… a lady knight perhaps. An extremely tall, ugly sort of woman has stolen your affections, my dear, dear, brother it seems. How convenient to hear that a very tall woman was spotted in Lannisport this very afternoon. Could this be the very same wench you yearn for? I would desire nothing more than to meet this female creature, who somehow upscaled my traitorous sibling and stopped you from sacrificing your life to die beside her… Jaime. Jaime… Where are you going?"

He had to leave, for he could not listen to another word. Tyrion meant well, but his words sounded like mocking. Maybe after all the death and betrayal, he was still out for blood, for his blood. He owed him his life, a debt yet to be repaid… and a Lannister always pays his debts.

The time to mourn his dead twin had come and gone. The residual effects of bitterness remained, tainting everything he touched. There was nothing he could do to undo the past, pretend it never existed. Two living children that called him uncle needed his protection, and persisted as undeniable proof of his treachery and immorality. Seven hells will welcoming him with open arms, as a servant of the Stranger.

His mental musing were interrupted by Pia, who was red in the face and out of breath. She had almost crashed upon his chest, abruptly falling into a curtsey.

"Get on with it, Pia. What has you so harried?"

With her head still bowed low, she tried to slow her breathing.

"My Lord, y-you have a visitor-"

"Not today. Send whoever it is away. I was on my way to rest for the day-"

"B-but my Lord, you must speak with this is Lady Brienne, she asked to speak with the Lord of Casterly Rock…"

Jaime used his remaining hand and grabbed the servant girl by the shoulder and shook her.

"Lady Brienne of Tarth? Are you absolutely sure, Pia? ANSWER ME!"

He had never touched her in anger or screamed at her. Pia was scared of her Lord's retaliation for misbehaving or displeasing him. She nodded, then proceeded to speak as best she could.

"It is the lady knight, the one I saw at Harrenhal. Only she's more scarred. She's come to see you, my Lord."

Harrenhal.

Steamy water and nakedness. The moment he should have paid attention to what was standing right in front of him. He could blame the fever, and the loss of his hand, but no one had known those secrets before her. He had truly trusted the ugly wench, and grown to care for her, so much, he willingly jumped into a bear pit, weaponless and without his swordhand.

Get behind me, wench. But she would not listen, always stubborn and independent.

She had come to him.

"Pia… Is she alone?"

Once again, she assented.

His heart hammered inside his chest, about to burst forth. His wench had truly returned to him.

_No oaths._

_No swords._

_No words._


	3. Chapter 3

Brienne kept fidgeting with her tunic, but it was pointless. It was still creased, at least it didn't smell anymore. She had found an inn with a friendly innkeeper who willing took care of her sullied garments. About her precious ware, she decided it had to be with her. No one was completely trustworthy. Once, she said what she came here to say, it would all be done, and so this burden… would live with her family, her heritage, her legacy… Brienne clenched her eyes and her fists, already regretting this decision.

An oath had to be uphold, or else she had no honor.

Oaths are just words…

_Wind and words_.

Pia returned, her eyes downturned, avoiding making any eye-to-eye connection. Her hair was in disarray and her shift was askew. Her hands were shaking, and it was then when Brienne noticed the hand print on Pia's arm. It angered Brienne knowing the poor girl had been manhandled. Even if her position in this domain was precarious, she would have words with the Lord about this.

"My Lord w-will see you, Ser-Lady Brienne."

Before Pia turned and guided her to the Lord's welcoming chamber, Brienne stopped her. Pia gasped, her eyes welled with tears, and finally she simply pushed herself into Brienne's arms.

"I am gladdened by your safe return… Lord has been lost without you by his side. He will smile again, now that you are here, to stay beside him."

Brienne was flummoxed by the servant's words. She had not the gall to destroy the girl's misapprehension. Patting her softly on her back, Brienne kept silent. Silence had been her best companion, and still served her well in any confounding situation.

:::

Jaime was about to scream for Pia to make haste, when his dear brother entered the Lannister hall. His face spoke in itself. His lips upturned, gave the impression he knew what had Jaime so unhinged. And Tyrion Lannister was here to gloat and savor this moment, so for the rest of their lives he could torture him with his account.

"Finally, I'll meet this ugly broken damsel-knight that has stolen something from my brother… His sanity? His reason? Or maybe she has done the unthinkable and stolen his heart? I ponder… Will this Lady Brienne of Tarth be everything you have said, my dear brother?"

Jaime rose from his armchair, stomped until he was standing right in front of his brother, his green eyes staring menacingly.

"With just one hand I am perfectly capable of taking your last breath. Do not mock me. Not today. Leave."

Tyrion swiftly moved away and sat in chair. Immediately, he regretted the absence of refreshments. It was to be easily remedied. He completely ignored his older brother's enraged posture.

"Leave? You have grown accustomed to this Lord position, where everyone abides to your wishes and commands. I have known you all my life, and I will not start now. I am the Queen's Hand, for the good of the realm, you keep that temper of yours. Besides, this I shan't miss. Your Maid of Tarth has returned to you, safe and sound, at last."

Without looking at his brother, Jaime pushed his head back and sighed.

"Lady Brienne. Not a maid any longer."

At this statement, Tyrion guffawed and asked for some wine and cheese to enjoy the coming reunion between the estranged lovers. The servant quickly left them alone again.

"This demands a toast! To the Kingslayer's whore! May she return him his soul, the one she stole…"

It was the gods' will. It had to be, for no other reason Tyrion Lannister's heart still beat, his lungs draw breath. A one paw lion, was still a lion. And his brother was one with so much rage entombed. Pia was standing at the threshold, looking white as snow, while Jaime froze in place.

"Pardon me, my Lord, Lady Brienne of Tarth."

:::

She was here. His eyes were not lying, or maybe Tyrion had gain the upper hand and killed him. Her hair had grown, almost to her shoulders. She was still as tall as the Hound, taller than him. Her hands twitched, like they needed something… a sword within them. He could see new scars, and freckles, so much freckles. Jaime felt tempted to kiss each one, to remind himself that he had actually touched them once, a long time ago. There was no armor, only a simple tunic and trousers with her worn boots. It would be so effortless to shed every piece of clothing… her eyes, he had missed them the most.

He saw the confusion in her gaze, as her body started to retrace her steps. His wench didn't know he would be here. The silence was stifling him, compressing his chest. It appeared his tongue had been cut and his lips sown shut. Only his eyes seemed to work, for they would not stop staring at hers. Tyrion got bored with the stillness and belched rudely. It served its purpose, breaking them from their stupor.

"Welcome my Lady Brienne, to Casterly Rock. I have heard so much about you. My brother has no other topic, but how he owes his life to a true knight, the most honorable and brave he has known in all his life. I am Tyrion Lannister, the youngest son of the late Tywin Lannister, former Hand of the King. It is truly an honor and a pleasure to finally meet you at last."


	4. A dreaded author's note

**A dreaded author's note**

Hello my dear readers (alert followers), as you can see this isn't an update. I for one dislike to get this type of thing, but since I haven't updated in ages, I'll like to let you know why. The year 2013 hasn't been the best year, and I'm hoping 2014 brings me better news and new opportunities. As for my writing, I hope I can get my head into the finishing my work-in-progress fics (since apparently I get plot bunnies, but not the whole complete story and leave you hanging - sorry). I am by no ways famous, get awards or anything, but I have to respect the few that still care what I write from time to time.

I have been making banners (by requests on my tumblr - check link on my profile page), since that hasn't been completely stifled by my life situations and my mental block.

I want to thank everyone who has posted a review and taken the time to read my rubbish.

**WIPs - what's going to happen**

** Brighter than Sunshine **- I might just end up leaving the first chapter -as an OS - as I had originally intended. I don't have the inspiration to finish this story anymore.

**3Guys1Girl **- I do plan to finish this... someday - at least it still gets alerts, so I must have done something right. I know it needs to be revised, if anyone offers to do this, I'll be very grateful.

**FIGHT CLUB** - This baby... I do plan to write the ending and post it finally. What I need is to fucking write - if you want to read more - outtakes are posted on FC tumblr blog. [I better finish it or TLCullen132 will come to where I live - very far from her... and spank my ass into submission along with Domie and anyone else who wants to join in]

**The Story of K **- This is a gift fic... to TLCullen132 for her birthday in 2012 - shame on me. I hopefully will get to finish this for her, my greatest supporter in the world, who has to hear me bitch and complain on a daily basis.

**Bread and Bow **- This is a co-authored fic. So, yeah when the mood hits. Outtakes have been posted for PiP, if you feel inclined to read more about Bread and his Bow. It is more fuckery than Shakespeare, since it has been pointed out to me that I just fucking butchered him. Sorry, I don't intent to claim it was anything Shakespeare.

**Dark Days **- I started DD while on vacation Dec '12/Jan'13, it had big promise. I still get inquiries about the next update. My muse for this fizzled out with a very life-changing news when I came back home. I'll have to sit down and brainstorm this baby and see what I can come up with.

**STATUS QUO **-I haven't updated this baby since October. Who knew this fucked-up fic would have an audience? Thanks for every single review and all the SQ fans - Court, Streetlightlove, Pookieh, Falafel, janeeyre54, TLCullen132 - and to my first anon reviewer for SQ - thank you :) Yes, SQ will be completed. I do have an outline - only Street and TLCullen have seen it, but who knows what will happen when I start typing it up...

**Wind and Words **- My Jaime/Brienne story - I will have to think on where I want this headed - if it will be a short fic, or will I be developing it into a longer story. I guess I have to admit I'm stuck right where I left off.

God bless you (yes, I'm not godless, even if what I write seems like it) and may you have a great 2014, full of health, love and happiness with the people you love. And please be patient with me.


End file.
